


ladysekh's HSWC 2014 Bonus Round Fills

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Fucking Machines, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are the short little ficlets that I did for Bonus Round 1: Memory. No betas or editors were harmed in the making of these ficlets<br/>Ratings and Tags will be listed on each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sollux♦Terezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating is T  
> Tags: Sadstuck, Lusus Death (mentioned), Drugs (taken unwilling)
> 
> Prompt: Remember the time Sollux was on the run from people trying to capture him to make him a helmsman and he crashed at Terezi's hive to hide?

Terezi was adding the final touches to her latest chalk masterpiece when she heard yelling from outside her hive. Normally she'd let her lusus deal with visitors; she was still growing after hatching two sweeps ago when Terezi was six and was always up for a quick bite to eat. The voice outside though was calling her name. “Terezi, please! Call off your lusus!”

She put the chalk down and stepped out of her art room and onto the walkways of her tree hive, nostrils wide. Dragon-mom was pacing the base of the tree, wings half spread in readiness if she decided to make a snack of the intruder, glaring at them where they hovered shakily just at the edge of her scent range. She inhaled deeply and smelled mustard mixed with apples and berries. “Mom, it's just Appleberry, let him by.” Her lusus sighed and with one last glance, curled around the base of her tree, eyes open and watching. Sollux remained where he was though and Terezi frowned. “Come on Appleberry, it's safe!” she called out.

He flew towards her slowly, wobbling in mid air, and Terezi felt her breath catch in her throat as she started to smell the details of his condition. He was disheveled and filthy; his clothing singed and torn. One eye was swollen shut and the other crusted over with dried up blood from a nasty cut on his head. He nearly dropped from the sky, but managed to land on her walkway roughly in a tangle of limbs and oddly sparking psionics. “What happened?” Terezi demanded as she dropped to her knees next to him.

He laughed, high and delirious, and said, “Hey, hey, Terezi, I can't feel any of my horns. Can I stay the night?”

She dabbed her finger in the fresh blood oozing from his skin and Sollux whined inpain at her as she tasted it. She wasn't a mediculler, but the blood tasted like drugs and injustice. “What happened, Appleberry?”

His breath caught in his throat. For half a second, Terezi thought he had actually stopped breathing, but he suddenly shuddered and tears began to trickle from his messed up eyes. “Helmhunters,” he gasped softly, “Please, Terezi, don't throw me out.”

Terezi growled angrily. Helmhunters were adults that snuck back on Alternia so they could wrigglernap and force young trolls into helmsblocks at profit. It was quite illegal. “I'm not going to throw you out, dummy, and you can stay as long as you need. Let's get you cleaned up.”

She carefully lifted him on her back, thankful that even as they all grew, Sollux at least remained relatively skinny and light. Terezi carried him into her ablutionblock and set him on the edge of the trap so she could wet a rag to clean his face. She sniffed again to get a good idea of the mess she was trying to clean up and pressed the rag to his forehead. Sollux remained silent at first, hands clenched as she wiped away the crusted blood from his eye and stanched the still bleeding cut, but then he made a noise and started to say something before cutting himself off.

Terezi waited patiently. His face crumbled under her hands and he said softly, “They got my lusus...”

“Appleberry,” she murmured, her heart squeezing in sympathy and pity.

“He was trying to...” and he was sobbing at this point, “trying to keep me safe, the dumbass!”

She dropped the rag and pulled Sollux into a hug and he let her, crying into her shirt. She ran her hands through his hair and he froze for half a moment at the pale affection before leaning into it and just letting his frustration, fear and anger go. He cried until there were no more tears, just body spasms that shook his entire frame. Terezi finished cleaning his face and said softly. “You should get some rest.”

Sollux shook his head slowly. “I'm not sleepy.”

“Objection, as you are already half asleep,” Terezi replied. She gently papped his face and he let her. “I have a spare coon and you need to sleep off whatever drug they gave you.”

He didn't object, already asleep.

 


	2. Feferi/Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating is E  
> Tags: Summoning otherworldly beings, Feferi being cute, nope this one is pretty tame.
> 
> Prompt: Remember that time when Rose Lalonde used dread and terrible maggicks to summon Emmissary of the Outer Rings, Feferi Peixes, who turned out to be rather friendly for a horrorterror's daughter and perfectly willing to take a knitted octopus as a sacrifice?

Rose had found the dusty old tome in a curio shop, crammed between a copy of Alister Crowley's The Book of Law and a dog eared copy of Lovecraftian stories. The tome was handwritten and bound in a curious leather cover that had seen much better days. The shop had even knocked the price of the book in half since she'd also purchased a statue of some unknown deity and a tarnished silver hand mirror with a crack running down the center of it.

It had taken four months to decipher the book; it was in Latin and the person writing it had horribly small, scraggly handwriting. When she finished reading it, she couldn't tell if the author had been mad or genius in his knowledge of the darker arts. Here was a series of guides and names, a way to call upon the dark masses of the Outer Rim and the terrors that haunted the depth of the human psyche and have them do your bidding at a price.

She dismissed the rituals at first, but they played at the back of her mind and she found herself picking up the odd ingredients needed to perform the simplest of the summonings. She checked the skies, and when the stars were right and the moon at its darkest, she was ready.

She laid down the summoning circle according to the diagram in the book, chalk squeaking on her hardwood floors. Candles were lit at each corner of the inner square and the items she'd gathered spread on an alter before her. Rose took a deep breath to steady herself and began to speak, “Ordinis Entitatum invocabo ut rem ab munitos voco abominationes ...”

The room darkened suddenly, only the light of the four candles remained, but Rose pressed on, her throat going raw from the terrible power of the syllables she spoke. The furniture in the room started to tremble, then vibrate. Finally, Rose reached the end of the incantation. “Denuntiamus autem vobis, missus a nlinus. Ego hic Feferi Peixes!”

The candles went out, the room thrown into complete darkness and the shaking of the furniture stopped with a bang. Rose had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming as there was the heavy silence filled with something breathing in the dark with her, the smell of the sea and brine permeating the room. “Whale! That was a bumpy ride!” said a strangely cheerful female voice in the darkness. “You r-eely should watch your pronunciation next time.”

“If I should summon you again,” Rose replied hoarsely, clenching her hands in her lap tightly.

The female voice giggled bubbly. “Shore, if you do. Can you light some of those candles again? I want to sea you properly before we make our deal.”

Rose wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Shouldn't the Emissary of the Outer Rings be a little less... friendly? “Absolutely,” she managed to reply, making her voice as smooth as possible. “It would be rude to expect an invited guest to sit in the dark.”

She struck a match and saw her summoned visitor for the first time. Rose was expecting some tentacled monstrosity, but all that sat there was a young woman sitting crosslegged on the floor, long hair trailing everywhere in the inner circle. She had gray skin, fins for ears and two long curving horns, but aside for those traits, she could have passed for human.”Thank you shoal much!” she replied with a shark's grin, looking around. “Oh, your room is fintastic!”

“Thank you,” Rose replied with a polite smile.

Feferi's grin managed to somehow grow wider. “So, why have you called me to your world?”

Rose flexed her fingers. “I want knowledge of the Outer Rings and the sleeping horrorterrors,” she replied breathlessly. “I want intelligent discourse with someone who can keep up with me.”

Feferi tilted her head to one side. “And you said 'if'... I can be those things for you. I can even be your frond if you want.”

Rose felt sweat trickle down her back. “And your price? Do you want my soul or something Faustian like that?”

“Your shoal?” Feferi replied, befuddled, “Why would I want that? I can only eat it once and then I can't be your frond anymore!” She carefully stood and stretched before looking around. “Oh!” she gasped and then pointed “That! I want that!”

Rose turned to look. Feferi was pointing at a knit octopus plush she had made with a soft lavender and white yarn. “Just that?” she asked, confused but glad Feferi didn't want her soul.

“For today's visit, yes.” Feferi replied. Rose shrugged, got the tentacled plush down from its shelf and tossed it to Feferi. The summoned woman caught it, giggled, and snuggled the plush happily. “I want you to make her a frond for my next visit, okay? Can we have tea while we glub today?”


	3. Terezi♠Vriska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating is E  
> Tags: asphyxiation, bondage, denial
> 
> Remember when Terezi left Vriska tied up for not playing nice?

Terezi was not thrilled. She barely managed to keep her face straight as she pulled the rope around Vriska's naked upper torso a little tighter than necessary. No one would blame her for being a little rough with the spider bitch because she was being a little snot.

“Come on, _Redglare_ ,” Vriska taunted her, “I thought you said you were going to make me bleed black tonight. Tavros could do a better job at this.”

Terezi tugged tighter and hissed, “The prisoner will remain quiet, or the prosecution will be forced to resort to stricter methods to keep the courtblock in order.”

Vriska cackled. “Oh, I'm soooooooo scared!” she replied mockingly.

Terezi ignored her now, sure that Vriska was just trying to get her way and wasn't playing nice at all to do it. She finished the intricate binding of Vriska's arms, the rope forming a web of seven strands across her back, three around each arm and one around her neck so she could strangle the bitch anytime she wanted to with just a twist of her hand on the strand.

“I'm booooooo-urk”

Terezi twisted that strand so fast that Vriska was unable to finish whining. She glared at Terezi and made a gross choking noise. Terezi grinned and replied. “Don't worry, justice is swift and the prosecution won't bore you for much longer.” She glanced down and noticed that Vriska was already unsheathed and her bulge twitching, trapped in the pants she still wore. “Are all pirates and lawbreakers as perverted as you are, _Mindfang_?” She undid the button to her own jeans and wiggled them and her underwear off. Terezi's bulge was only partially unsheathed, but she was going to change that very soon. Vriska was starting to look cerulean around the edges, her mouth gaping wide in her attempts to breath. “You know what to do if you want to breath, criminal.”

Vriska leaned in quickly and wrapped her lips around the bit of Terezi's bulge that was exposed. Once her mouth was occupied with swallowing down her bulge, Terezi let go of that twist of rope. Vriska pulled back just enough to suck in air around Terezi's bulge desperately and then continued to run her open lips around and down her length. Vriska was good; Terezi supposed that her mouth was the most skilled part of her, whether it was insulting an enemy, fast talking a fool, or sucking bulge. It wasn't long before Terezi was coming, material leaking from Vriska's mouth. She took a step back, her bulge sliding from between those skilled lips. Vriska looked up, slightly dazed and aroused, snarled and spat a mouthful of material on Terezi's shirt.

That was the last straw. Terezi pushed her down and Vriska shrieked as she hit the ground hard. Moving quickly, Terezi tied each ankle to its thigh, leaving Vriska unable to move and on her back. “Ha ha, and you call me perverted!” Vriska taunted while not so subtly flexing her hips.

Terezi stood and grinned at her. “The prosecution has decided to call a recess to let you think about your crimes. Maybe you'll be more willing to play nice when I return.”

She turned and left the room, Vriska's angry demands music to her ears.


	4. Kanaya/Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating is T  
> Tags are Black Romance, improper use of straight pins
> 
> Remember when the Empress and her tailor's latest fitting session got a little more... involved?

“If you would kindly step on the stool, your Imperial Highness, we can begin.”

Feferi made a face at the seamstress Kanaya, but did as she was asked. She was down to her shift already due to the overwhelming warm temperature that Kanaya kept her atelier at; Feferi would have sworn she did it on purpose just to see her sweat. “I know darker colors are in, but I don't want to look like I'm in mourning. I'm sure that you can manage something.” she said.

She said it almost like a challenge, and Kanaya smiled that tight, polite little smile that Feferi wanted to claw from her face every time she came for a fitting. “Do not worry, my Empress,” she replied, voice cool, “You will be the height of fashion and the royalty from every land in Skaia. Arms up, stand still.”

Feferi bit back a snarl and lifted her arms. Without any warning, Kanaya wrapped her measuring tape around her body, pulling it tight fast. Feferi squeaked as the tape bit into her skin and glared at Kanaya. “Do you mind?”

Kanaya smirked for half a second before smoothing her face back into the polite smile. “Empress, I need good measurements to ensure a proper fit though.” She glanced at the tape measure. “Have you lost weight? Your measurements are a few inches smaller than the last time. Is your moiral not taking care of you?”

“I believe it's none of your business, Maryam...” Feferi hissed, glaring.

Kanaya snapped the tape around her waist tight. “It is when I have to keep your Imperial Highness in clothing. You may not think so, but it is a lot of work to take in your clothing and then letting them back out!” Feferi went to drop her hands, but there was a sudden sharp pain in her hip. Kanaya had stuck a straight pin there. “I said to stand still.”

Feferi saw red/black and went to grab her, but Kanaya managed to dodge behind her and put her hands on Feferi's hips. Feferi yelped as another pin found itself in her backside. “Kanaya!”

“Stop moving, my Empress,” Kanaya replied, voice cool as ice water. She flexed her hands as if getting a sense of her hips by touch. Feferi was speechless; Kanaya had never touched her more than she needed to before. “I need to be sure of your measurements.”

Feferi seethed as the seamstress run her hands over her body, from hips to waist to bust and back down to cup her buttocks in her hands. “This is uncalled for!” Feferi growled as she twisted away to face Kanaya.

Kanaya had a little smirk, a challenging glare in her eyes. “Don't you want to look your best, Empress?”

She got into Feferi's personal space again. Feferi could feel her fins flare and teeth bare as Kanaya slid her hands over her ass, fingers curling between her cheeks. “What are you measuring for then, Maryam? Underwear?”

Kanaya's fingers flexed hard and she leaned in fast to kiss Feferi hard, teeth biting at her lips. Feferi growled in challenge and kissed back, dropping her hands to Kanaya's hair and pulling on it hard. There was another lance of pain in her rump and Feferi pulled back to find a third pin in her skin.

Kanaya stared at her for a moment, licked her lips, then that stupid little smirk crossed her face again. She walked away towards the door and opened it in a clear sign of dismissal. “In black lace, I think.” she said in a dark sultry voice, “Come back tomorrow so I can make sure it fits. Be sure to give yourself enough time, Empress. It's going to be... more involved that usual.”

 


	5. Equius♥Dirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating is E  
> Tags: Bondage, Fucking Machines
> 
> Prompt: Remember when Dirk built a fucking machine?

“Are you sure this... lewd machine is going to work?” Equius asked.

Dirk looked down at the already naked troll. Equius was bent over a bench, his limbs chained to eyebolts in the floor. His indigo blue color was flushed across his face and body under a thin sheen of sweat. His sheath was press against the bench, trapping his bulge in him and his nook was already dripping. “Of course it's going to work,” he replied nonchalantly, “Don't you trust my skills?”

Equius clenched his hands and shivered. “Of course,” he echoed back. “But-”

Dirk interrupted him with a kiss, leaning over to do so and running his hands through Equius's damp hair. Equius sighed and kissed him back, opening his mouth willingly to Dirk's affections. They had no problems in their emotional relationship, but the physical was a different story; human males came only once, maybe twice in a session, but trolls of either gender were wired to come multiple times. After a rather embarrassing conversation that resulted in the soaking of a many towels, Dirk had suggested the solution of using a mechanical aid.

When Dirk pulled back from the kiss, Equius was openly panting, his eyes starting to glaze over. “Don't worry, stud,” Dirk teased, “I've tested this bad boy out. Just relax and let the machine do its job.”

Dirk straightened his back and walked to the other side of the bench where his creation sat, hands trailing down Equius's back sensually. The machine consisted of a decent sized box where the gears and such were housed, a long pistoning rod and a large orange dildo on the end of the rod. Dirk grinned and continued the trail made by his fingers over the curve of Equius's ass to tease and rub at the entrance of his nook. Equius moaned softly between heave gasps and tried his best to press into the touch. Dirk chuckled and pressed two fingers in slowly, pumping them in and out in a steady motion. “You like this?” he asked softly. Equius wordlessly nodded. “Aren't you a degenerate, we haven't even used the machine yet and you're already trembling like you're ready to cum.”

He reach back and tugged the machine into position. The rod could be shifted around and back and forth before the machine was turned on. Carefully, Dirk lined up the dildo with Equius's nook and pressed it forward very slowly. Equius choked on a gasp of air and tried to spread his legs farther than the chains would allow. Dirk did a few thrusts manually, making sure that his boyfriend/matesprit was ready for the fucking that would follow. “This okay?”

Equius shuddered and nodded shakily. “Yes, please. I'm fine. Please, keep going.”

Dirk nodded and locked the positioning of the rod with the dildo all the way in Equius's nook. The controls for it were in a remote, and he picked it up before stepping back to admire the scene before him. If Equius had been breathing any harder, he would be hyperventilating. “Calm down,” Dirk said soothingly and turned the machine on to its lowest setting.

The machine whirled to life, the piston pulling the phallus out slowly then pressing in just as slow. Equius gasped, his head thrown back, as the piston reached the apex of it's motion and started to pull back again. If he hadn't been pressed into the bench, his bulge would have unsheathed already instead of being trapped in him. It made the experience intenser, barely enough room in Equius's body for bulge and toy. “Oh... fi... fiddle...” Equius gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. “Yes!”

Dirk walked back around to the front of the bench in a leisurely manner and leaned over to grab Equius's unbroken horn and pulled his head back so they could look at each other eye to eye. He kissed him passionately and then murmured in his ear, “I want to watch your face as you get fucked, Equius.”

Equius managed to blush an even deeper shade of blue and gasped, “Dirk...” Dirk smirked and moved back to sit in a chair he'd placed there for the purpose of watching. Equius dropped his face into the bench and let the rhythm of the machine take over his body. “Please, Dirk...”

“Face up, Equius,” Dirk said in a deadpan as he toyed with the controller. “I want to see every depraved, wanton, sexual expression on your face.”

Equius shuddered and looked up at Dirk desperately. Dirk licked his lips and turned the machine up a notch. Equius's gasps turned into little cries of pleasure as the speed of the thrusting machine increased. His entire body was tense and his muscles were crying out for release already. “Dirk, please, I'm very close...”

Another slight increase in speed and Equius came hard, the gush of material less than usual due to his bulge still being sheathed. His wails of pleasure echoed off the walls of the room as he shook, wrapped in the throes of that first orgasm. Dirk whistled low and long, “Well, that was pretty quick.” He grinned and and said, “Let's see how many more orgasms this machine can fuck out of you until you're begging to stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
